


Gold Crown Daycare

by gamergirl101



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen, Toddlers, based on total dramarama, many more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: The characters of Princess Tutu are toddlers in Gold Crown Daycare. Shenanigans and overall fun![Open for scenarios.]





	Gold Crown Daycare

**Notes to know!**

You don't have to watch anime to know everything single thing about the Princess Tutu plot to fully enjoy this fanfic. If you do (or did) though, there will be references of the anime plot throughout the fanfic that you might get and it might make things even more fun. If not, no worries. You're not missing out a lot. Watching the anime is optional. ;)

In case you didn't read the summary of this fanfic, the characters are kids in a daycare. The adults (currently) are Mr. Cat, Drosselmeyer, and Karon. I saw Total Dramarama and (me being PT trash) thought of the PT cast as toddlers in a daycare. So, why not combine those two things and create something cool? No genders will be changed, nor animal characters changing to humans. Only age. Well, Ahiru is going to be a human.

I don't own Princess Tutu, images, music, or anything used used in this fanfic.

Anyways, enjoy. _No flames, or I'll have Raven!Mytho take your heart out to the raven!_ ;P


End file.
